Dango
by Sverige Susan
Summary: Porque el sabor del dango era algo más para ellos dos -SanosukexChizuru-.


**Dango**

**団子**

Aun cuando estaba adormilada con la esencia del sueño cubriendo sus parpados, los ases de luz dieron un par de golpes a la ventana pidiéndole permiso para entrar a lo cual respondió con ligera molestia. El canto de las aves le dio la bienvenida con sutileza.

Primero tomó asiento en el futón para estirar sus largos brazos y cubrir parcialmente la iluminación natural. Cuando al fin logró separarse de su lecho, estaba despeinada y desecha como muñeca de trapo, era un desastre en su conjunto, pero con un poco de voluntad, decidió empezar el día.

Sin duda alguna, el silencio estaba presente en los cuarteles al carecer de vida a excepción suya. Los pasillos incluso parecían ser más largos y tetricos, la comida carente de sabor a falta de una platica armoniosa, el estanque más cristalino sin el viento travieso haciendo un rondín.

Y entonces recordó. Aquella noche de festival, los fuegos artificiales iluminarían el cielo por la noche con una gama alegre y continua a la que deseaba admirar hasta que el color de sus ojos cristalinos se fusionara con ellos.

Eran ocasiones como aquellas en las que desearía salir a la calle con un bello kimono largo y caminar con pasos cortos y agraciados por el centro de la Ciudad para perderse en el bullicio de la gente, pero la realidad era más fuerte y la traía de regreso con brusquedad.

Los cuarteles estaban vacios ya que el Shinsengumi patrullaba las calles durante el festival de Gion, con el pretexto de conseguir información.

Chizuru llegó a pensar que era inútil preparar la cena, probablemente los hombres irían a divertirse un poco y tomar sake por el resto de la noche, pero era también un pasatiempo para combatir la monotonía de la soledad.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió y la silueta de Sanosuke atravesó el portón con un suspiro alargado y cansino, quien buscó en los alrededores algún camarada, pero su única respuesta fue la danza acompasada en la copa de cada árbol con su elegante verdor más resplandeciente.

Al girar en el pasillo pudo ver a Chizuru con una mirada nostálgica. La escoba le permitía arrasar con la tierra que cubría el camino de piedras y entonaba una ligera tonada mientras recogía las hojas secas en el camino.

—Harada-san, bienvenido.

—Vamos a pasear.

— ¿Eh?

— De-demo, no tengo permiso de Hijikata-san para salir.

—Tienes el mío.

El argumento la dejó sin palabras suficientes para refutar. El júbilo decoró su rostro comenzando con la comisura de sus labios, una sonrisa a forma de agradecimiento.

* * *

><p>El colorido del festival asemejaba las gotas de un arco iris esparcido por doquiera, desde los retazos de papel sobre sus cabezas hasta el maquillaje y vestimenta de cada persona caminando sobre las estrellas calles.<p>

El matiz del entorno lo llevó a centrarse en las prendas de la menor. Aquellas telas tomaban un tinte un tanto grisáceo demasiado desatinado. Buscó en las pequeñas tiendas ambulantes alrededor, y como una respuesta al problema ahí estaba frente a él.

Pidió a la castaña un poco de paciencia antes de desaparecer un par de minutos. Chizuru recargó su peso contra un árbol para descansar un poco. Por más que intentaba encontrar una razón para regresar a los cuarteles no había ni una sola. Inclusive los comandantes se darían un momento libre para olvidar los problemas que conllevaba una guerra por lo que no tendría nada de malo si ella hacía lo mismo, ¿no?.

En cuanto Sanosuke-san regresó tiró de su muñeca, arrastrándola a un punto indefinido entre los puestos. No se opuso en absoluto a la acción, solo se limitó a seguirlo fielmente. Cuando se detuvo le entregó un paquete

Sanosuke fijó su vista en la aun incrédula Chizuru.

—Esto es... ¿para mi?

El olor dulce hipnotizó sus sentidos en cuestión de segundos paralizándola por completo como una niña pequeña.

—Sígueme, Chizuru. —Pidió, dándole un ligero tirón del brazo, animándola a continuar, a lo cual respondió con una voz inaudible como la caída de la nieve en el invierno.

El atardecer caía como una cortina purpura y las primeras estrellas se mostraban con timidez adornando el cielo mientras las cigarras cortaban el silencio con su dulce melodía nocturna.

—Oe, tienes dango por toda la cara. — Dijo con una risa modesta a penas mostrando la blancura de sus dientes.

El rostro de Chizuru se bañó en carmesí causándole un breve sobresalto. De inmediato llevo las manos a sus mejillas, tratando de ocultar lo más posible de sí misma, pero falló nefastamente.

—Lo limpiaré.

Se aproximó con rapidez y astucia, quedando frente a frente con una separación casi inexistente. Entonces, cuando el primer destello dorado de la pólvora surco el cielo como estrella fugaz, depositó un beso pasional en sus labios rosados. Chizuru dudó un poco antes de cerrar los ojos.

Un sabor dulce recorrió el interior de su boca al instante.

—Ya es tarde, regresemos—Sugirió. Chizuru asintió, caminado tras él con la vista fija en el suelo.

Un par de pasos después, se detuvo de repente.

— Etto… —Llamó, indecisa.

— ¿Hmn?

— ¿Aun tengo dango en la cara?

Sanosuke sonrió regresando por ella, estrechando la mano pequeña de la menor entre las suyas. Estaban frías como el rocío pero suaves y níveas como la seda satinada. Sin poder resistirse depositó un poco de su aliento sobre ellas, llevando un poco de calidez antes de besarlas con dulzura. Luego fue hasta su oído, susurrando con lentitud una simple palabra en medio de una sonrisa traviesa.

— Mentí.

**X.x-Fin-x.X**

* * *

><p>Personalmente soy fan del dango y me pareció perfecto para unir a estos dos (además de que la canción "Dango Daikazoku" inspira demasiado XD). Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí y dejen un review, onegai shimasu ^o^.<p> 


End file.
